Promise
by ALonelyStar
Summary: He wonders if being ten is hard and if being twenty is too much. His brother looks at him with a sad smile.


**Title:** Promise

**Summary: **He wonders if being ten is hard and if being twenty is too much. His brother looks at him with a sad smile.

**Rating**: K

**Pairings: **none

**Notes**: I guess you can say this is more like a reincarnation AU. Alcor kept all his memories but Hibiki (and Yamato in my head) are slowly regaining their memories from the events that happened (and will happen again). Also, I made Alcor and Hibiki half-siblings. I hope you like it!

**Prompt: ****_"_**_Alcor/hibiki when they're around 5-7 years old? Maybe like they're siblings?"_

**Disclaimer: **DeSu2 ain't mine

* * *

He finds it on a white petals of a blooming flower in the corner of the gardens. The sun had begun to set and the air has cooled down but he doesn't mind. The house isn't far and the servants are always within earshot. The entire house makes him uncomfortable because it's so much bigger than his small apartment his parents live in but he waves away the discomfort because the neither the size nor the house itself matter, it's who lives there that matters.

He turns his attention to the flower, watching it move slightly, looking at the young raven-haired boy for a moment and then slowly moving it's black wings. Once, twice, and with a start it flies up into the air, narrowly missing the boy who stumbled back in shock. There's a clattering sound as a wooden rabbit falls on the stone trail. Hibiki catches a glimpse of blue on the wings of the butterfly as it flew into the evening sky. He counts slowly, waiting until it leaves his eyesight.

He counts to nineteen when he feels a hand on his shoulder but he doesn't need to turn to know who it is. They stand in silence, Hibiki already losing count, as the butterfly fades into the distance.

"Hibiki Kuze," the person whispers and Hibiki bends down to pick up his rabbit before turning around and stretching his arms towards the older boy. With a quiet chuckle the boy wraps his arms around Hibiki's waist and hoists him up.

"Alcor," Hibiki mutters into the pale boy's shoulder; when he whispers the name, a foreign name, it makes his chest hurt and his stomach flip but he never knows why. So, he buries his face on his slim shoulders and breathes in the smell of oranges and lemons. He thinks it's unfair that Alcor can't live with him at his house, or that he can't stay at Alcor's house; he thinks his mother is too cruel not to love his brother even if she never had him. He thinks it's cruel that he isn't allowed to be by Alcor's side and Alcor isn't allowed to see him Sometimes though, Hibiki is picked up by a black car and taken to the large house away from the city.

Alcor moves his arms below his waist for a better grip and then begins to walk, it's a slow and steady pace and Hibiki tries matching his breathes with each step. He likes being with Alcor, likes the feeling of his soft hands in his and the soft tremors in his voice when he speak. and his constant warmth It reminds him that Alcor is still there.

"Are monsters real?" Hibiki mutters into the boy's shoulder and for a moment Hibiki can feel Alcor tense but he never stops. He turns his head to see the boy but a lock of curly white hair tickles his nose and he tries to blow it away.

"Monsters?"

"I've been having these dreams," Hibiki whispers and fights off a shiver that runs down his spine. His dreams scare him, they terrify him in the dead of night and haunt him in the mornings. His grip around the white-haired boy tightens. He remembers glimpses of torn building, screams that echo in empty roads, and monsters that hide in every corner. Sometimes, he sees people. Sometimes the people leave him and sometimes one of them is Alcor.

"I don't understand them but…they…scare me." When Hibiki mutters out the last words Alcor stops and shifts his grip; and suddenly Hibiki is staring into familiar lilac eyes. Hibiki has always loved the color of Alcor's eyes because sometimes when the light hits or when the darkness sets in his eyes change color and Hibiki is never sure what color are his brother's eyes.

Sometimes, though Alcor gets a strange look in his eyes, like he's hurting from something and it makes Hibiki confused because who would hurt Alcor? Hibiki thinks he's tired of everything and wonders if being older makes you more tired; if being ten is too hard and if being 20 is too much. Alcor is just two years older and Hibiki wants nothing more than to make him smile and laugh. Alcor looks at him with a sad smile and it makes Hibiki's chest ache.

"Something is going to happen, something…important…" Alcor's voice breaks and it's the first time he's heard his brother sound so sad, "…I pray it's only my imagination."

"I'll protect you," The five year old proclaims as loudly as he can because he remembers Daichi saying the same thing to him and he remembers the warmth in his chest. For a moment the seven year old, almost eight, looks shocked before smiling so softly.

"Thank you, shining one." It's a nickname Alcor made-up for him, one he never understood because he doesn't shine. Then, Alcor leans in and brushes his soft lips on the boy's forehead. It's warm and nice and Hibiki giggles because he can.

"I'm sorry for placing such a burden on you.


End file.
